thestoneagefandomcom-20200213-history
A Song For The Dead
A Song For The Dead (also sometimes called Song For The Dead) is a song off of QOTSA's third studio album, Songs For The Deaf. A huge fan favorite, it is usually played to end a QOTSA concert or to end the non-encore set. Dave Grohl has said that the reason for the break at the end of the song is that they were jamming on the riff and went to end the song, but they were so into it that they started it back up again without really even realizing it. Versions A Song For The Dead Beginning with a organ slowly fading in, Josh's harmonic-heavy guitar riff then jumps in. Dave drums an intro made up of quick blasts of soloing, only to stop and then drum a little bit more. After a snare roll, the song then kicks into the second part of the intro with the guitar getting heavier and Dave drumming the intro to "Slip It In" by Black Flag. The verses are filled to the brim with... well... fills. The first song on the album sung by Mark, it has a very unique vocal styling. There's a line of lyrics, then everything stops for the guitar to play a fill, then another line of lyrics, ect. The choruses are Josh going "ahhhHHHHAHHHHHHhhhhh" over the main verse riff and an added part. After the second chorus, they go into an intense jamming bridge and back into the song. After playing the verse and the chorus one last time, there's a short break and they jump back into the intro riff and stop the song. Until there's another quick drum fill and Dave yelling "HEY!", resulting in jumping back into the intro riff one last time before ending the song for good. A Song For The Dead (Instrumental) It's the exact same as the album version, except with no vocals. Song For The Dead (Drums Only) This is only found on the bootleg Demos For The Deaf. It's an early demo version of the song but only with the drums and Josh singing and giving direction in the background. Nick can also be heard giving direction, such as "chorus!" right before the chorus. Song For The Dead (Raw Mix Instrumental) This version is also on the bootleg Demos For The Deaf. It takes the drums from the Drums Only version and has early takes of the guitar parts put over it, forming a raw demo version of the song. Song For The Dead (Over The Years And Through The Woods) This live version is found on the Over The Years And Through The Woods live album. It's extended almost two extra minutes, thanks in part to the added intro and bridge jam session. It's played a pretty good amount faster than the album version. Josh sings the song live instead of Mark and leaves out the "Fuck it" line. Song For The Dead (Live) This is found on the second disk on the special edition of Lullabies To Paralyze. It has the same structure as the Over The Years version. Song For The Dead (Live In Amsterdam) This is on the 2 disk tour edition of Era Vulgaris. It's played faster than usual (of course) and the pause between the end of the jam session and the rest of the song is greatly extended. Live Since it's introduction to the band's set list in 2002, the song has become one of their most frequently played songs. When played live, it's usually to close off the main set or, in some shows, to end the encore. It's extended with a jam session during the bridge and is greatly sped up. Since Mark Lanegan's departure from the band in 2005, Josh has done lead vocals for this song when it is played live. Lyrics It's late enough to go drivin See what's mine Life's the study of dying How to do it right You're a holy roller Get your bed in the loose If you're hanging around I'm holdin the noose Come a little bit closer And get untied In a hearse rollin over Just a track in the line Fuck it Come on, let's go drivin Come on, let's take a little ride That's the study of dying How to do it right